Dex's Diner
Dex's Diner, originally Didi and Astri's Café or just Didi's Café, was a diner located in CoCo Town, Coruscant and was run by Dexter Jettster. Information Dexter's Diner was one of those puzzling institutions common to the seedier quarters of Coruscant—beloved by the locals but unnoticed by everyone else. Located in a lower-income Coco Town neighborhood near the Senate district, the grease-speckled restaurant attracted a steady clientele of itinerant freighter pilots and dock workers, as well as oddball assortment of regulars. Many workers from the manufacturing area came for some juri juice, ardees (also called "Jawa juice"), or the popular sliders. Also served was fried nerf steak, protato wedges, and pickled gartro eggs. The food was oily and unhealthy, but also cheap and filling (and was misleadingly advertised as "the best eats in the Coco Town streets.") It was rumored that Dex salted his food to create an addiction that customers would crave and return for. The diner was retrofitted with repulsorlifts for easy getaway, made by Astri Oddo to get away from her very frequent "accidents". The droid waitress FLO and Human waitress Hermione Bagwa worked for Dexter there. Before Jettster purchased the diner, it was owned by Didi and his adopted daughter Astri Oddo, who sold it after Astri married Bog Divinian. The diner was remodeled to appear in the Med'soto style that was common during the golden age of the Republic. On one occasion when Owen Kenobi visited the diner, he asked about origination of the poisoned saberdart Jantong Fett used to kill his fellow bounty hunter associate Zam Wesell. Many different types of aliens liked to come here, as Dexter's Diner had many different food for various species. One could find a Nuknog, an Aleena, and a couple of Dugs regularly visit the place. List of staff *Dexter Jettster (cook and owner) *Astri Oddo (former owner) *Didi Oddo (former owner) *Renzii (waiter) *Hermione Bagwa (waitress) *FLO (waitress) *Holly Poppleton (waitress) *R4-A22 List of notable patrons *Kyp Durron *Owen Kenobi *Quinlan Vos *Ayla Secura *Zander Zekk *Lola Chilcott *Jaden Keller *Jackson Zekk *Lily Zekk *Andoran *Jenna Zan Arbor *Ony Bobissia *Slyther Bushforb *Lowle Ch'red *Dobei Eranusite *Fligh *Helb *Khaleen Hentz *Honka *Nanno L'a *B'Zun Mai *Nadarr *Ona Nobis *Aleck W'a Ni Odus *Pilus *Yamele Polidor *Nontal Quincu *Rednax *Seboca *Sidewa *Von Taub *Bogg Tyrell *Human female seated with a Pacithhip Appearances .]] *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' Category:CoCo Town locations Category:Coruscant dining establishments